


A Mysterious Dawning

by Pekinaso



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations, Gift Giving, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Hello, readers!I wrote this one in Season 9's Dawning back in 2019-2020, shortly after the lore tab on the Amnestia-2 (I think?) Exotic Ship revealed the whereabouts of the revived Uldren Sov. Admittedly felt bad so I had to write something. Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Mysterious Dawning

The Guardian sat by the fire he had built for himself to stay warm during these cold days of The Dawning. He watched the flames dance slowly as he ran his fingers along the silk sheet draped over his shoulder, trying to think back to what his life was like before his Ghost found him. It was the only way he could fight the loneliness.

But he had a visitor.

The Guardian's keen ear was able to hear the near silent footstep of the Warlock who stood at the entryway of the shipping container in which he resided in. He reached for a weapon, but the Warlock's voice stopped him.

"So, I finally get see you for myself. The rumors were true."

Stern. Soft. Feminine. The Warlock slowly walked into the Guardian's home and sat opposite him, looking down at the fire. She reached for her left arm, fidgeting with a cloth wrapping that appeared to cover a disfigurement, judging from the unnaturally dark smoke it emanated. The Guardian regarded her curiously.

"You didn't have the same reaction to me that others do."

"I have my reasons." She kept focus on her arm, wrapping the cloth tighter, and eventually hid it under her festive blue robes. "I've known about your existence for some time now, I just didn't believe that you'd traveled all the way here, so close to the Last City."

The Guardian's violet Ghost floated out, attempting to continue the conversation, but he gently placed his hand on the small machine to both stop and hide him.

"How did you find me?"

"I have some good friends. A Hunter tracked you down at my request. He reported his findings back to me." The Warlock paused, then chuckled rather dryly. "I had another scout in mind, but you likely would've shot it on sight."

The Guardian shifted uncomfortably. To say he felt threatened was an understatement.

"What do you want?"

The Warlock held out her right hand and summoned her own Ghost in her palm, a dark ball radiating a green flame. The Ghost's single eye focused on the ground next to the Warlock, and within seconds a small gift box appeared out of thin air. The Ghost disappeared just as quick as it had appeared in the first place, and the Warlock reached for the box, decorated nicely with a bow made of gold ribbon.

"I came to wish you a Happy Dawning, Guardian." She reached across the fire to offer the box, which the Guardian accepted with slight hesitance. He examined the box with care before carefully unwrapping and opening it to reveal glittering, spade-shaped cookies.

"Well, these are nice," the purple Ghost remarked, a hint of awe and appreciation in his voice.

"I made them myself through a lot of trial and error," the Warlock admitted. "It took far too much time—and too many ingredients—to get them right. And I thought I'd personalize them just for you."

The Guardian was silent, but deep down he was thankful. The optimism of his Ghost could be wondrous after all. He looked up at the Warlock just in time to see her twitch in pain as she clutched her smoking arm. She stood up quickly and began to leave.

"It's about time I go again. Perhaps I will wander the stars for some time. It's better than returning to the Tower now, I'll be exiled for sure if I do." She looked back at the Guardian and his Ghost, which glistened like the amethysts of the Dreaming City in the fire light. "I hope to see you at the Tower soon. But only when you are ready. Happy Dawning."

With that, the Warlock was gone, vanishing into the cold night. The Guardian looked back at the cookies and picked one up, examining it closely. Maybe things weren't so disappointing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> I wrote this one in Season 9's Dawning back in 2019-2020, shortly after the lore tab on the Amnestia-2 (I think?) Exotic Ship revealed the whereabouts of the revived Uldren Sov. Admittedly felt bad so I had to write something. Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
